


Faded

by sadrifice



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Book 1: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Book 2: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Book 3: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Bullying, Hogwarts, M/M, Marriage, The Golden Trio, The Golden Trio Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 13:04:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15606915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadrifice/pseuds/sadrifice
Summary: ~Some scars fade overtime.~





	Faded

 

~

  
Some of the scars fade with age, but the memories will always be seared into his skin.

Harry is one and a half years old when he gets his first scar. (Although he has bumped and tumbled while walking around on his Dad's feet, he's never scarred before.)

His scar is on his forehead, and reached the whole way down to his left eye. It's burning, bleeding a little, red and throbbing, when Albus Dumbledore puts him in a basket, and leaves him on the doorstep of strangers who never wanted him.

Harry is two and learning to toddle properly, (the late bloomer he is) when he gets his next one. He's standing on his two feet for on his own, (quite literally and metaphorically) for the first time. He tottles around, giggling, but then cried when he cut himself off of the corner of a coffee table. His poor eyesight didn't help him navigate. No one is around to guide him away (like his Mum used to), nor would they care if they were.

When Harry is three, although they don't scar, he has teeth marks all over his arms. He gets frustrated a lot when his _Aunt_ Petunia doesn't even care when he needs her. He doesn't know why she doesn't even care about him when she loves his cousin, Dudley, to pieces.

Harry is four when he gets his next major scar. He's started school, and while he has tried to make friends like miss. told him to, he's not having much luck. Dudley and his friends from when they were small keep chasing everyone away.  
One day they chased after him in their new game of "Catch Harry," and he fell back, off of a curb on the walkway path and although he only fell, his knee was cut up all up the back. When he tried to tell miss. he was lectured about not telling tall tales. He decided to not tell again.

Harry is five when Dudley and his friends use their hands to hurt him for the first time. He has scratch marks and bruises all over, but neither Uncle Vernon nor Aunt Petunia seemed to notice his limp from one particular bruise, while he was doing his chores.

Harry is six when Dudley fracturtes his arm. He trips Harry over with his foot, and laughs when he starts to clutch his arm in pain. Harry is only took to hospital when Ms.Figg, the lady with the cats next door, insists that Aunt Petunia take him. (Plus, he couldn't very well do his chores while he can't use his arm) He's taken to emergency surgery, and gets a rod and screws in his arm. He also earned a scar from the scalpel. When he returns back to the Dursley's, he's not allowed to eat regularly for three weeks because he needs to help pay his hospital bills.

Harry is seven when Dudley closes the front door on his fingers, while they don't scar, it bent his ring finger permanently.

Harry is eight when he gets a scar that he can still remember the pain of to this day. Uncle Vernon shoved him into his cupboard under the stairs, and a loose rusty nail cut his arm, and got caught in it. He instinctively ripped it out, which caused more pain than he's ever felt. Uncle Vernon ignored his scream and pleads, and kept him locked in. Aunt Petunia only reluctantly took him to the hospital when it got infected a few days later.

Harry is nine when Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia get him glasses. He finally got a scar on his face that his hair couldn't hide with his fringe, from running into the door jam by accident and Aunt Petunia hated the way he squinted all the time. She thinks image is everything, and he doesn't fit it.

Harry is ten when Ms.Figgs cat tries to pounce and scratch his forehead scar. He doesn't know why he suddenly jumps onto his head and scratches at the scar he got from a car crash as a baby, but he forgets about it soon enough. The scar is only thin and shallow.

Harry is eleven when he gets a scar from a stray chess piece that exploded near him. One of the splinters catches his face, but he knows Ron did whatever he could to keep them safe, so he doesn't complain.

Harry is twelve when the basilisk sinks his teeth into his arm. He's trying to save Ron's sister, Ginny, from Tom Riddle when his basilisk bites him.  
While, Fawkes' tears have healing components, it's no dittany. The wound heals over immediately, but leaves a scar in its wake.

Harry is thirteen when he gets a scratch from a branch from the whomping willow. While twice it's that year that he gets scars from that tree (one from the Ford Angela incident, and one from running to try save Ron), he's happy that he has someone to call family, but he is quite sad that the best professor he's ever had, had to leave.

Harry is fourteen when Wormtail cuts his arm with a ritual knife to bring back  the monster who killed his parents when he was young. Wormtail, someone who was once a friend of his parents, looked him in the eye as he sliced his arm to revive his master who brutally slaughtered his patents. Wormtail's master rose, and his forehead scar had never burned so much. Cedric Diggory's death, and Voldemort's return muted all the pain of his scar and his arm, though.

Harry is fifteen when a Professor forces him to carve a message into his hand. "I must not tell lies," it says, when all he did was try to warn everyone of the horrible truth.

Harry is also fifteen when he rushes through the Department of Mysteries. He learns through his connection from Voldemort, through his forehead scar, that his godfather is being tortured, and while it's hoax, the danger of the situation is all too real. He's spliced from stray spells, when the statutes explode, the stone cuts him, and his knees are skinned when he falls from Voldemort invading his mind. But the agony of losing his godfather makes the pain of his body seem numb compared. 

Harry is sixteen when he scars someone else for the first time. While he does have excuses of why he ripped Draco Malfoy's chest to shreds, it's not enough. The mental scar and the guilt is there, for a long time.

Harry is seventeen when;

He gets another scar from Voldemort's snake, Nagini, when she attacked him and Hermione during their visit to Gordic's Hollow, causing another scar in his arm. Surprisingly, it's in the same place the Basilisk bit him in second year.

One of Voldemort's Horcruxes, a piece of a murder's soul, in the Slytherin Locket shape, burned onto his skin. Leaving a oval shaped mark because Hermione couldn't get off the locket off in time. He doesn't blame her at all, she did everything she could, but now there was another reminder of Voldemort on his body.

When the Avada Kedavra curse hits him in the chest, he thinks that it's the end, but he earns a second chance. When he comes back to life, he's confused on why his shirt is soaked in blood. Narcissa Malfoy lies to Voldemort himself, and he's picked up by Hagrid as he's carried back home to Hogwarts.

Just as his forehead split open when the Horcrux was entering him, it split his chest open leaving him. The Avada Kedavra Curse left its mark on him, again.

When the Battle is finally won, he collapses in a pool of his own blood, poring from his chest.

Madame Pomfrey apologises but she couldn't prevent it scarring. The scar is like an explosion across his chest. A white circle shape from where the curse hit him directly, multiple thin white lightning bolts were sprouting from the circle.

His friends are sympathetic and grateful for all he sacrificed, but they don't understand. While Ron and Hermione have scars on their own, their not defined by them.

Surprisingly, he finds solace in Draco Malfoy, and his Dark Mark.

Some of Harry's scars fade with age, but the memories will always be seared into his skin.

In the next couple of years, he tells Draco all the stories of his scars, well into their years together. Draco only has the story of the Dark Mark and the Sectumsempra scars, as his father was always completely erasing any "imperfections" on his skin when he was younger, he loves to learn about Harry's. Draco doesn't think they make him imperfect though, they make Harry human. Flawed, but completely beautiful despite of.

While he gets to hear Harry's story's, he's still there to hold Harry's hand when he has a bad dream, or recounts a bad memory.

And Harry earns more scars during his long lifetime, though he's happy to have some of them.

The time he cut his cheek making dinner, during his and Draco's first proper date, because he was so nervous. Draco had to heal it, but Harry stopped him from using the dittany. It felt silly but he wanted a reminder.

He somehow got a scar from a Weasley annual Quidditch Game. He feels as though Fred and George are behind it.

The indent that his wedding ring leaves.

Though, he's glad that the scar Voldemort gave him as a baby fades when he's gone. The lightning bolt on his forehead fades into barely a thin scar, no longer taking over all of his face.

Whereas Harry's had a lot of scars throughout the years, he doesn't think about them much anymore. He thinks about, while he is defined by them in public, he isn't defined by them to his friends and family, and that's enough for him.

While it was a scar that used to define him as the Boy Who Lived, the scar hadn't pained him in years. Voldemort was gone for good, and any bad scars that came with him faded. All was well. 

~

**Author's Note:**

> kinda rushed bc i wrote it in like an hour and a half soz
> 
> don't own characters blah blah


End file.
